


I don't want Normal

by LeapingWithFaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise helps, Harry is finding out what he wants, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but it happens off screen, it is all Fleur's fault, they are both a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapingWithFaith/pseuds/LeapingWithFaith
Summary: Harry is taken out for his birthday and while he is drunk he bumps into Blaise, literally.





	I don't want Normal

Harrison James Potter was currently looking into a mirror at himself. He couldn’t believe that last night had been real. It felt more like a dream for the most part. Not that it was his dream come true, but simply how different things had felt now that he was finally ready to be honest with himself. Ginny was no doubt going to be pissed but the war had been over for over a year now and Harry was finally ready to let himself focus on what he truly wanted.

Last night had changed everything and as Harry turned on the shower and started washing up his mind took him through the events once more.

(The Night Before)

It was the thirty-first of July and Harrison James Potter was fixing to go out with his friends to a wizarding club to celebrate his birthday. He really hadn’t wanted to go out tonight as he had just had a big fight with Ginny, but Fleur had come to visit and demanded they go out. After the French Woman styled his hair and picked him out an outfit of course.

He had on a pair of black boots that only went up a few inches past the ankles and could easily be mistaken for dress shoes with normal pants on. His pants were grey and skin tight and buckled on with a studded leather belt. There were a few purposeful rips in the pants as well. He had on long-sleeved, white button up shirt, of which fleur had left the top undone. She had rolled his sleeves below the elbow and fastened a leather cuff around one wrist.

Over the shirt was a sleeveless black vest. His hair, which had grown a little longer to make it more tamable, was straightened down to the very ends where the strands curled just a little bit. Overall almost no one would recognize him and it made Harry feel a little more comfortable about going out.

With that in mind, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Fluer, Bill, and Charlie all met up, ready to take Harry to a popular wizarding club.

As they got there, and were instantly admitted due to Harry’s fame as the Chosen One and Man-Who-Conquered. While those nicknames were unwelcomed most of the time, they were useful tonight.

From there things progressed naturally. Everyone got drinks and eventually they started dancing. Right as everyone was getting buzzed Luna and Charlie decided to sneak off together after spending half an hour talking about dragons. When they tried to sneak off everyone saw them and it earned them a few wolf whistles.

The next to break from the group was Neville who had spotted Hannah Abbot coming into the bar. Then Hermione and Ron left due to the girl having an early meeting the next day. That meant the group was down to just Harry, Bill, and Fleur.

At Fleur’s insistence, and with Bill telling him not to worry about it. Harry followed the Veela out onto the dance floor. Apparently Bill didn’t like dancing and Fleur didn’t get to dance as often as she wanted. After admitting that his dancing skills hadn’t improved since the Yule ball, Fleur took the lead.

After dancing for several minutes it happened. Fleur spun Harry a little to hard and he ended up bumping into someone. Harry apologized immediately and went to explain only to see Fleur had used the distraction to disappear with Bill.

That was when Harry realized he knew who he had bumped into. Blaise Zabini had been a Slytherin in his year and one of the ones who had helped the students during what should have been his seventh year. The Italian wizard’s appearance stopped Harry in his tracks. 

Blaise had caramel colored skin and icy blue eyes that froze many a witch and wizard in place. Unlike Harry the taller wizard actually had noticeable muscles making Harry wonder if he worked out. Those muscles were all too apparent in the wizard’s current attire as well. 

Blaise had on sleek black shoes and black slacks. What got everyone’s attention though was the blue v-neck shirt that seemed like it would split down the middle if Blaise flexed. The taller wizard’s short hair wasn’t long enough to be styled but it suited him.

Harry pausing in his sputtered apology got Blaise to raise an eyebrow, but the italian waited until Harry had explained what caused him to bump into the taller wizard and then chuckled. The sound was deep and Harry could of swore his heart skipped a beat when he heard it.

“Well since your friends have left and you were having fun dancing, maybe you want to continue Potter.” Hearing blaise’s question had Harry freezing again for a moment before the liquor in his system kicked in and he found himself agreeing.

As the two wizards started dancing Harry found himself having fun and enjoying the feeling of Blaise brushing against him every so often. It brought up all the doubts he had been having and the reasons for his fights with Ginny.

If he hadn’t been drunk the emerald eyed man wouldn’t have opened his mouth, but now he couldn’t help it. “I don’t think I want this night to end.” Harry said softly.

Blaise was close enough to hear him though. “Why is that  _ Harrison. _ ” Hearing his name whispered in Blaise’s husky tone sent a shiver of delight down Harry’s spine. Blaise found himself slipping his hand into Harry’s hair and pulling the other boy a little closer. “Tell me what you want.”

Harry swallowed hard when he heard that. “I don’t want normal… I don’t want safe… I want”

Harry trailed off here and Blaise spun him around. He pressed into Harry’s back and the two of them danced like that, with Blaise’s arms around Harry, one of the emerald eyed man’s arms snaking up and into the taller wizard’s hair and with Blaise lightly grounding his crotch into Harry’s rear. “I can help you with what you want. Come with me back to my place and I will show you.”

Harry agreed and they left together. Only stopping long enough for Blaise to grab his leather jacket. After getting off the dance floor Harry also noticed Blaise had some stubble on his cheeks. It wasn’t enough to be called a beard, but more than five-o’clock shadow. Overall it just got Harry feeling a little hotter.

The next few minutes were a blur as they headed to Blaise’s home. They were out the fireplace and up the stairs while kissing and starting to undress. Several pictures were knocked off the walls on the way but before too long Harry found himself on his back in Blaise’s bed. 

As the Italian leaned over him he whispered that he could help Harry learn what it was he truly wanted in a relationship before they kissed again. Blaise started talking dirty at that point, describing all the things he was going to do to Harry that night and the build up was hotter than anything Harry had experienced with Ginny.

(Present time)

Drying off after his shower Harry headed out of the bathroom and saw Blaise coming back into the room with a tray of food. “Thought you might be hungry...” The Italian wizard explained.

Harrison just allowed himself to laugh softly before moving over to the caramel skinned male and kissing him. “Thank you Blaise, for everything. I hope this won’t be a one time thing.” Harry said softly.

Blaise let a devilish smirk cross his features. “Your mine as long as you will have me Potter.”


End file.
